EggSnog
by RowlingIdol
Summary: Uploaded: 11-19-02. Its Christmas and Goku gets to drinking! Read this hilarious one timer holiday fan fic. Please review!


Egg-Snog *A Dragonball Z Christmas Special*  
  
By Lauren G. (RowlingIdol)  
  
It was Christmas day and everyone was gathered at Capsule Corp. to celebrate. Brightly colored wrapping paper was littered around the fake Christmas tree set up in the living room. Goku was dressed as Santa, the white fake beard falling off his face. Goku gave Vegeta an Elf Hat to wear as they ate Christmas Dinner. After sending the kids up to bed, the fun began. "*Hic!*" Went Goku after his 5th drink of wine. "We need some Christmas music!" "Oh no." Vegeta moaned. "I've got the perfect *hic* song!" Goku broke out in drunken singing to the tune of 'Winter Wonderland':  
  
"Sleigh Bells ring, are you listing? In the lane, snow is glistening. A beautiful sight, we're drunk tonight, Walking 'round in Bulma's Underwear.  
  
Gone away are the villains, Here to stay are the Saiyans. We sing a drunk song, as we go along, Walking 'round in Bulma's Underwear.  
  
In the backyard we can build a snowman, And pretend he's Master Roshi He'll ask if we're married, we'll say 'Yeah Man! But you can have my wife when I'm gone!' "  
  
Chi Chi through her wine bottle at Goku. It smashed into pieces against his head. Goku kept singing.  
  
"Later on, we'll conspire, As we get drunk by the fire, To face unafraid, the villains we've tamed, Walking 'round in Bulma's Underwear.  
  
In the backyard we can build a snowman, And pretend he's Mr. Piccolo. The kids will have fun with Mr. Piccolo, Until Vegeta comes out and knocks him down.  
  
When it snows, ain't it thrillin', To throw it straight, at dear Krillin, We'll frolic and play, the Super Saiyan way, Walking 'round in Bulma's Underwear."  
  
Goku collapsed drunk on the floor. Master Roshi clapped energetically. "Hey! Throwing snowballs isn't nice!" Krillin whined. "Giving your wife away isn't either." Chi Chi said, poking the snoring Goku with her foot. "Huh, what?" Goku said, waking up. "What happened?" "You fell asleep." Vegeta said. "I am totally offended." Bulma said, crossing her arms. "About what?" Goku scratched his head. "You were drunk." Yamcha put in. "Drunk? We Saiyans never get drunk!" Goku picked up a random wine bottle and chugged it down. "We need some Christmas music!" Goku said. "Not again!" Chi Chi moaned, as Goku fell into his drunk state again.  
  
"I've got the perfect *hic* song!" Goku broke out again in drunken singing to the tune of 'Jingle Bells':  
  
"Jingle Bells, Vegeta Smells, Yamcha laid an egg! Oh what fun, it is to ride on a Nimbus Cloud tonight, HEY!!!!!!! Jingle Bell, Krillin Smells, Master Roshi laid and egg! Oh what fun, it is to ride your wife tonight. HEY!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Amen to that!" Master Roshi said. "I think you've had plenty to drink." Bulma said, gathering all the wine bottles in the room. "But I'm thirsty." Krillin whined yet again. "There's eggnog in the kitchen." Bulma said. "Egg-snog?" Goku questioned drunkenly. "I want some!" He jumped up and down. Bulma rolled her eyes and got the blender full of eggnog and brought it into the living room. She poured mugs of the thick drink and passed them around. "I'm not sucking eggs." Vegeta said, handing his mug back. "You want me to take away your Chicken Dance Elmo?" Bulma threatened. "No." Vegeta meekly said. He took his mug back and took a sip. "Woooooooooo! This stuff IS good!" Goku said, eggnog spilling out of his cup as he was drunk as ever. "I like egg-snog." Everyone not drunk in the living room rolled their eyes. "So, this egg-snog." Goku said, turning to Chi Chi. "Should we go upstairs and." "This isn't even your house!" Chi Chi said, smacking him upside the head with her mug, spilling eggnog all over his head. "What? Why am I all wet?" Goku said, snapping out of his drunk state. He took a sip from his mug. "Mmmmm! This is good stuff!" Goku then drifted back into his drunk state. "We need some Christmas music!" Goku said. "Nooooo!" Krillin cried, clutching his head. "I've got the perfect *hic* song!" Goku broke out again in drunken singing to the tune of 'The 12 days of Christmas':  
  
"On the twelfth day of Christmas, Kami gave to me!!!!!!- 12 Hercule fans screaming, 11 Cans of Vegeta's Hair-Spray spraying, 10 Kamakazi Ghosts scaring, 9 Dinners for eating, 8 Gravity Rooms in use, 7 Dragonballs wishing, 6 Ki Blasts flying, 5 KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'S!!!!! 4 forms of Buu, 3 levels of Super Saiyan, 2 Saiyans fusing, And Dende in a pear tree!!!!!"  
  
Goku collapsed, very drunk. "Quick! Let's get him out of here!" Bulma suggested. They taped duck tape over Goku's mouth, tied his wrists together and shoved him a closet. "Just don't forget about him." Vegeta said to Bulma.  
  
New Years Eve:  
  
"What a party!" Bulma said, decked out in a New Years Eve dress. "But wait, where's Goku? I thought we invited him!"  
  
"We did." Vegeta said. "Come to think of it I haven't heard from him ever since." Krillin piped up. Just then Goku burst out, smelly and unshaven from the broom closet where he had been since Christmas. "We need some New Years music!" Goku declared. "What the-" Yamcha replied. "I've got the perfect song!" and Goku began to sing to the tune of 'Party like its 1999' but was cut off as Vegeta threw him outside into the cold. Vegeta slammed the door and locked it. "Glad that's over." Vegeta said.  
  
Or is it?  
  
THE END  
  
Note: Kamakazi Ghosts are the ghosts that Gotenks was able to make in the Fusion Saga.  
  
Made up lyrics complementary to me!!!!!!!!!!!!! Songs: Winter Wonderland (by Lonestar, with idea lyrics from 'Walking around in Women's Underwear, artist unknown) Jingle Bells, DBZ style: Everyone knows the tune. 12 Days of Christmas, DBZ style: You should know the tune.  
  
Please review! No trash, recycle! 


End file.
